Consequences of a Confession
by NotSoSecretFangirl
Summary: Kind of AU. THREE-SHOT. On the way back to Storybrooke, Emma needs to process everything that has happened and needs to vent. She ends up talking to a seemingly unconscious Killian Jones in the brig of the Jolly Roger. What will be the results of Emma sharing her feelings? Rated M for some coarse language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfic. I decided to have some of the dialogue be in more of a streams of consciousness format. I apologize if the grammar isn't 100% correct. Also, I'd love for your feedback.

* * *

To say Emma had a lot on her mind was the understatement of the century. Neal was back in her life whether she liked it or not. She couldn't afford alienating Henry any further by telling Neal to stay out of their lives. So there it was. All of the hurt, betrayal, and heartbreak was flooding back after being pushed away for so long. You wouldn't think that after slaying dragons, fighting ogres, and all that other fairytale crap, the worst thing she had to face was something so simple as seeing an ex again.

She couldn't keep all of this bottled up much longer. Who could she even talk to though? Obviously not Neal. Henry was still mad at her and he didn't need to be burdened with her inner turmoil anyway. There's no way in hell she's going to talk to Rumple-freaking-stiltskin. She could talk to Mary Margaret, or Snow... whatever, but it was still awkward to talk to her now that she's her mother. Also, she's stuck on this stupid ship for the next couple of days.

That's when Emma remembered the one other passenger on board: one sarcastic, arrogant, rouguishly sexy (_Did she just think that?_), pain in the ass pirate. If she was going to vent to anyone, it was going to have to be him. "What the hell. I guess he's my only option." she thought. After a frustrated sigh, Emma went below decks to the brig.

To Emma's relief, Hook was still unconscious as she entered the small dark space. She had already been anticipating some sort of innuendo-laced greeting that she really didn't have the patience for right now. It was strange to actually look at his face when his seemingly permanent smirk and quirked eyebrow weren't in place. He didn't look like the smug bastard that seemed to always be around just to annoy her or the menacing villain that had dug his hook into Rumplestiltskin's chest. He was just a man.

Emma let out a frustrated sigh, now staring at the side of the ship, and said, " I feel like I will regret this very soon, but here it goes. He's back. Neal. The very reason I left you behind on that damned beanstalk. You told me that you could tell that I had been abandoned before and was afraid to open up because of it. Well guess what? You're know, you really are the only person to be able to see me past the walls that I've built up. Even my own family only sees the tough front I put up since I'm the brave and noble savior. I was abandoned...by him as well as others, but his betrayal hurt the most. I thought I was in love, maybe I was, maybe I wasn't. I'll never truly be sure...and he just left me. Just like everybody else.I was alone, incarcerated and pregnant. His only excuse was that Pinnocchio told him to. Are you kidding me? Now, he's here, and Henry knows that he's his father and that I lied to him. I didn't want him to think his father was a thief and a coward. Now he won't even talk to me. You know all that I went through to get back to him... and for all of that to be destroyed just because fucking Neal shows up! Oh, and it gets better! Neal actually turned out to be Baelfire. Yep, he's your Crocodile's son. How messed up is that? As if my life wasn't complicated enough! I've had it with magic, and fairytale characters, vengeful witches, fucked up family trees, and stupid pirates hell-bent on revenge!"

On the verge of tears, Emma paused and attempted to gather herself. "Yeah, I didn't mean to mention the last part out loud. Or maybe I did! I am pissed at you too. Is your revenge really all that important? You could've gotten yourself killed. Part of the reason I even went here with Gold was to save your stupid ass. I've been alone for a long time, and I was perfectly fine with the walls that I built up before you came along. But you saw right through them. That's why I left you on that damned beanstalk. You read me like a book. Now, I'm dealing with whole bunch of crap right now: 28 years worth of repressed abandonment and trust issues coming to the surface, my relationship with my son, the best thing that ever happened to me, might be ruined, a whole bunch of crazy magic shit as soon as we get back to Storybrooke, and having to make sure that neither you or Gold ends up killing each other! On top of it all I'm dealing with the fact that my ex who left me pregnant and in jail is engaged. He was able to move on and find love, why can't I? Why does he get to find a happy ending with someone? I maybe could've had something with Graham, but I'll never know because Regina crushed his heart so he could die in my arms. So what am I left with? Just a stupid sarcastic pirate who thinks he know everything about me and can't go five minutes without making and innuendo! That's it! I am done. Done with you. Done with Neal or Baelfire, or whatever. Done with being the savior. Just done!"

Emma stormed out of the brig and went back on deck to see how far the _Jolly Roger_ was from Storybrooke. Moments late Killian Jones opened his eyes and with a raised eyebrow said, "Well Swan, that's too bad, because I am far from done with you."

* * *

A/N: Squeal! He heard it all! How do you think he's going to respond to Emma's speech? Also, how do you think Emma is going to react when she finds out he heard everything? I might wait for Sunday's episode to write a new chapter. Let me know what y'all thought of it? Should I continue?


	2. UPDATED Chapter 2

**A/N: I am SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry for keeping you lovelies waiting for an update for so long. School got busy, then I went on vacation with my family, I had to find a job, and then get settled in to said job. Basically, real life happened (don't you just hate it when it does?). Anyway, Comic Con got me inspired again and I am returning to this story. I am also planning on starting another story centered around either Klaroline (****_The Vampire Diaries_****) or Olicity (****_Arrow_****). You can leave in the comments which ship you would rather want a fic about. Also, if you want to get updates on fics and hear random rantings about ships you can follow me on tumblr, my url is thenotsosecretfangirl. All of my real life friends ship Swanfire so I would love to have some Captain Swan friends since they are the best. **

**Anyway, this story is going to be a bit AU and if you like Neal I'm sorry. Enjoy the story my beautiful shipmates!**

* * *

Disoriented and in quite some discomfort, Killian slowly began to regain consciousness. Processing the last events that he remembered, he smiled at the memory of him plunging his hook into the chest of that blasted Crocodile.

However, the dull ache in the back of his head reminded Jones that the Swan girl had prevented him once again from slaking his lust for revenge. That's when he realized where he was. He was in the brig of his own damn ship! After hundreds of years of piracy, he was on the other side of the iron bars for the first time.

"Bloody hell, Swan! You bested me for the last time," he thought.

The sound of hurried but forceful footsteps then began to shake Jones from his reverie. The steps weren't followed by the thud of the Crocodile's cane and were too light to be the lad's, which only meant it could be Swan. He wasn't prepared to share words with the woman at this point as he was too bloody angry at his current state to behave like a gentlemen around her. As the sound of the footsteps drew nearer, Killian decided he had no other option but to feign unconsciousness.

However, Killian was far from prepared for what he heard next.

Since the beanstalk Killian had thought that Emma Swan had been quite the open book, but Swan had just revealed chapters of her story to his ears only. He had always known that Emma had been abandoned and that love was all to rare in her life, but he could never have guessed the betrayal she had endured. All those many years ago, Killian saw equal parts of both Milah and the Crocodile in Baelfire. It was disappointing to discover that he was just as much of a coward as his father was. He had always said that a man who does not fight for what he wants deserves what he gets. Thus, he knew that no matter what some blasted puppet tells him, he'd fight for a lass like Emma._ (Bloody hell! Did he really just think that?)_ Baelfire's betrayal infuriated him. No self-respecting thief leaves a woman to pay for his crimes, let alone the woman who you claim to love and carrying your child. To think that the git was able to happily live his life and is now engaged to another woman while Emma guards herself with walls so high even he could barely scale past them, made him want to run his Hook right into Bae's cowardly chest.

Additionally, Hook remembered the look of understanding and empathy in Swan's eyes at the giant's lair when she saw his tattoo of Milah's name on his forearm. _"Gold...Rumplestiltskin, he took more than just your hand didn't he?"_ He knew Regina had grown a penchant for removing and crushing hearts just like her mum, but he never would have guessed that Emma, would have understood what he went through. To know the feeling of helplessly watching your loved one fall to their floor whispering one last assuring word and then holding them in your arms as the life slowly drains out of their eyes. Killian would not wish that feeling on anyone, to have those final moments haunt you seemingly for all eternity. He still would look at that mast on the bow of his ship and remember when the ropes restrained him as he watched Milah's heart be ripped from her chest. Every glance at his hook would remind him of the Milah's eyes void of any signs of life as the Crocodile pranced in impish glee. The memories had haunted him to the point where he was a shell of the man he once was. Come to think of it, Emma Swan was the first person in centuries that he had introduced himself as Killian Jones to. That thought brought his mind back to that impossibly stubborn but brave and beautiful lass who had just bared her soul and her troubles to him.

She constantly appeared to regard him with either indifference or indignation, one of the few lasses that has ever refused his advances, but apparently that wasn't entirely true. She didn't leave him on the beanstalk because she couldn't trust him, but because she did. She had now struck him and locked him up on multiple occasions, but she seemed to actually care whether he lived or died. His quest for revenge was actually troubling her. She had a return of a former lover, a damaged relationship with her son, and sodding Cora to deal with. It would seem that he wouldn't matter enough to her that his revenge would trouble her. He could not comprehend why she worried about him enough that she went on a journey with the bloody Crocodile just to prevent him from being killed. When did he start to matter to her? In normal circumstances, Hook would love to tease his Swan with the information that she had unintentionally given him. He would enjoy watching her squirm trying to determine how much he knew after a few sly comments referring to her confession and a quirked eyebrow or a wink here and there. However, Killian Jones needed answers.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Okay. I just want to say that you all have been so supportive during this whole thing and I truly appreciate it. However, I have come to realize that working full time and taking 12 units just has me too busy to truly be faithful to a story. Thus, this is the last chapter for "Consequences of a Confession." From now on I will probably just be doing one-shots for when I need to channel my feels into something. Thanks again for following this story!**_

* * *

Last Chapter:

_In normal circumstances, Hook would love to tease his Swan with the information that she had unintentionally given him. He would enjoy watching her squirm trying to determine how much he knew after a few sly comments referring to her confession and a quirked eyebrow or a wink here and there. However, Killian Jones needed answers._

* * *

One Week Later

Emma once again found herself on the deck of the Jolly Roger looking out into the waves processing how even more complicated that her life had become since she was last on this ship. Just when she thought one threat would be neutralized another crisis would threaten every single person she cared about. Sure, Cora was dead, but then Regina wanted to kill all of them, and after that Greg and Tamara tried to destroy all of Storybrooke, and now they had kidnapped her son shortly after killing his father.

The infuriating part was that she almost had some decent closure with Neal. He had moved on, until he was dangling over a portal with a bullet wound, Neal had loved, trusted and was ready to marry Tamara. He believed in Tamara, when he hadn't believed enough in them to face curses, fairytale characters, and his father together. She told him she loved him when he died. She did, but it was the only the part of her heart that will always be reserved for a first love. But now he was gone, and everyone expected her to be devastated with grief. She was sad and the image of him falling to his death plagued her nightmares with the sight of both Graham and August's corpse, but it didn't warrant a grief of its own. She was grieving a loss of yet another person she cared about, wondering if it was her curse that anyone who got close to her was doomed. Regina had placed a curse on her parents and had killed Graham (and almost Henry), and Tamara had killed August and Neil and had just kidnapped Henry to take him to someone even the freaking Dark One and Captain Hook fears.

Hook. That was a whole other situation she did not want to deal with. Ever since they had all returned from Manhattan every interaction between herself and the pirate had been_ intense_. Their previous interactions had been more of an exchange of innuendoes on his part and she would reply with the best sarcastic remark she could muster. They both had walls, his just involved more eyesex than her patented "bitch,please" face. However, now when they spoke his gaze was burning, he looked upon her so intently as if he was searching for every thought she had. There was so much more weight in their exchanges. Honestly, their circumstances had become too dire to bother with the facades they each wore. They understood each other. She understood why he first stole the bean and left Storybrooke when their doom seemed imminent. Before Henry came in her life, she would have done the exact same thing, and she had already betrayed him countless times. However, what she did not understand why he came back, partially because of the fact that no one ever did from her experience. The handsome gentleman swooping in to save the day was more of her father's thing. This immediately brought her mind to the memory of Hook's hot breath on her hand as he tended to the wound.

_" So now you're being a gentleman?" She had quipped._

_"Giants can smell blood," he smirked at her saucily, "and I'm always a gentleman."_

With a shudder, she dismissed the memory because it would only make her though process even more confusing. So, yeah, he can be a gentleman, but, still, why would he come back? And it was with that thought that she was broken out her reverie by the realization that she wasn't alone on deck. Under the moonlit sky was the one person she had purposely made sure to not be alone with on this journey.

"Can't sleep, lass?" Hook questioned with the same intensity of previous interacting. There was still the smirk and some eyesex but there was something much more intense about his gaze.

"Something like that." Emma quickly replied, hoping that if she was short with him, he'd leave her to her thoughts. But of course he just walked closer to her. Before he could get too close she blurted out, "Why did you come back? I need to know, Hook."

"Interesting to know I occupy your thoughts so late at night, Swan. I am not so sure I am in the mood to divulge such answers seeing as I have some questions of my own. Maybe some friendly persuasion could make my lips a bit more….loose." He grinned.

"Fucking pirate. You're impossible." She immediately muttered under her breath. With a sigh she replied, " Fine, Captain Innuendo. I'll let you know what you want to know if you can just answer my question straight. Got it?"

"So feisty, lass. That seems to be a fair trade off," as He paused some of the mirth left Killian's eyes transitioned to an expression more earnest and piercing . "You're sending some mixed signals, lass. You interfered with my revenge on multiple occasions, but then you bloody go on a journey with the Crocodile just to ensure my safety. Why?"

"I"M SENDING OFF MIXED SIGNALS!" Emma angrily retorted, choosing to ignore their close proximity. " You go off on stupid monologues about shriveled up beans, leave me and my family to die stealing the only means of escape, and then you come a waltz in all heroic and _I offer my ship and my services_,"she attempts to mimic in his accent, "Why do you care? Why would you come back and help me…. I mean us?" Silenced ensued and the only sound was Emma and Killian's heavy breathing consumed in the intensity of the moment. After a beat, Emma realized, "Wait, why do you even think I went with Gold to Manhattan for you?"

Now barely a few inches from Emma's lips, Hook responded with a smirk, "You may have hit me pretty hard in the head in the overly loud city, but did you really think I was still couldn't believe that lovely confession you gave below decks?" His smirk had now become a grin filled with mischief and amusement as realization and fury dawned on Emma's face.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! HOW-" Killian silence Emma's rage-filled rant with a desperate kiss filled with passion and soon responded with desperation, rage, passion. The heat was all consuming. All past hurts, loneliness, betrayal, being lost burned. This kiss was them letting it all go. The fire between them sparked the realization that answered both their questions. They were both broken, they both had gone through the years adrift, they both had loved and lost, and because of that they both had walls. While they were both causing their walls to crumble, they still needed time.

As both of them were attempting re-gain their breath, they simply into each other's eyes. The heat was still there but it had been softend by the look of understanding in both of their eyes. There was a lot that needed to be said.

"Listen, Hook." Emma paused trying to find the right words to say.

She was interrupted by Hook's reply. "I understand, love."

For the the first time ever, Emma saw something besides his post-innuendo smirk or mischeivous grin, but a soft smile filled with admiration, understanding, and what could one day become love. With that brief exchange, Emma placed her hand on his cheek and brought her lips to kiss. This kiss was different. It wasn't filled with desperation and fire, but was healing, soft, and filled with a promise of the future. saying things were complicated was the understatement of the century, but they could figure that out later… together.

The End

* * *

**_A/N: Writing this chapter gave me so many CS feels. Thanks again so much for reading this story! I loved sharing this with you all. I have a CS one-shot in the works called "Names." That should be coming in the next week or two. Be sure to follow me on this site or on tumblr (url: thenotsosecretfangirl) to see more one-shots and I'm going to do OUAT recaps on my tumblr when season 3 starts. All of you are the best! _**


End file.
